European Patent Application No. 86 109 853, corresponding to U.S. Ser. No. 887,934 filed July 22, 1986, U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,934 discloses cationic paint binders which are characterized by the schematic structure-- ##STR1## wherein E--is the radical of an epoxy resin,
PH--is the radical of a phenol, PA1 A--is the radical of an amine, and PA1 DiNCO is the radical of a semi-blocked diisocyanate. PA1 (A) an isocyanate compound having at least one free NCO-group, and optionally blocked NCO-groups, is reacted with a quantity equivalent to the free isocyanate groups of a secondary non-aromatic amine, which is preferably an aliphatic amine; PA1 (B) the thus obtained substituted urea compound (A) is condensed with formaldehyde and a phenol and, optionally, PA1 (C) the phenolic hydroxy groups of the condensate are totally or partially etherified with epoxy compounds.
The products are produced through an aminoalkylation reaction of a phenol with a primary amine and subsequent reaction of the NH-group with a semi-blocked diisocyanate. The products are produced in a surprisingly simple manner and, upon protonation, result in water-dilutable binders for paints with good applicational properties, curing to satisfactorily crosslinked films at a stoving temperature of about 160.degree. C.